Practicing seduction
by HaneGaNai
Summary: A perverted customer vs a playful waiter.


"I'd like another cup of coffee, darling. This one is way too cold for my taste."

"Stop calling me that or that cup of coffee will land on your pants."

"Ow, he bites. The cute little minx has a sharp tongue." Peter grinned at the waiter. "But you should treat your customers better, love."

"Call me that again and I won't mind losing my job because of burning your balls with hot coffee." The young man bit back.

It looked like he was used to people hitting on him which wasn't much of a surprise to Peter considering the boy's good looks. But still he felt something in him stir at the thought of someone else teasing this particular young man.

"Rather than the hot liquid I'd like to have your hot mouth burning me up." Peter's grin changed into one of his best winning smiles to which it looked like the waiter was immune.

"Perverted bastard." The boy hissed through gritted teeth before storming off to take care of another customer.

"Where's my coffee, darling?" Peter caught his cute waiter's hand as he was about to pass by.

"There's no coffee for you until you stop calling me those stupid pet names." The young man didn't even try to free his hand from Peter's hold. It looked like he finally got tired of fending him off. Peter didn't blame him – he was pestering him for a few hours already.

"What should I call you then, Angel?"

"Read the name tag, idiot."

"Stiles." Peter read aloud trying out the name on his tongue. He had to admit it sounded really nice for such an unusual name. "_Stiles_. I like it. I'm Peter, by the way. Nice to meet you, Stiles."

"Idiot." Stiles shook his head, but Peter didn't miss the little twitch of his lips; not when paying the boy such close attention.

"So what about my drink?" Peter smiled victoriously.

"Yeah, yeah. On it."

"Here you are." The boy said placing the steaming cup before Peter.

"Thank you, _Stiles_." The waiter scowled at the tone of his voice, but remained silent otherwise. "You're on break now, right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Why don't you sit here with me? I promise I'll stop hitting on you."

"Really?" Stiles didn't look convinced, but still joined Peter at the table.

"Well, for the time being at least."

"You're a strange guy." Ah, his lips twitched again. It really looked like he had a chance. Not that he doubted his _hunting_ abilities.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Peter smiled playing with the cup in his hands.

"You don't really like coffee, do you? You haven't even sipped on it." The young man noticed.

"Ah, you've been watching me, how nice."

"Just answer my question, stupid."

"Okay, okay. You're right. I hate coffee. Never enjoyed the taste." He pushed away the cup dropping all pretense.

"Why order it then?"

"Well, I'm not really particular to anything you have on the menu, but ordering one coffee after another seemed a better choice than just asking for water." Peter confessed.

Stiles arched an eyebrow at that.

"You don't look like a guy who cares about what an impression he makes."

"Because usually I don't."

"Oh? What's difference this time?" The waiter leaned in a bit curious.

"You. You're really beautiful, darling boy. I couldn't tear my eyes off of you from the moment I entered this café." Peter answered truthfully leaning in as well and cupping Stiles' cheek in his hand. "Will you agree to have dinner with me?"

"Hn. You're actually way nicer when you don't behave like a perverted old man." The young man replied, but didn't move away.

"Is that a yes?" Peter laughed, his thumb now tracing Stiles' lower lip.

"I don't really know you." The young man said, though his words didn't really stop him from nibbling softly on the digit. That little bastard.

"Is that really a problem? Getting to know each other is one of the basics of building a relationship. It doesn't matter if we start off as strangers."

"Relationship? Sounds serious and monogamous." Stiles leaned in further, amber eyes boring into Peter's. Peter was beginning to wonder who was the one doing the teasing now.

"Because I am a one-at-a-time kind of guy. I'm very possessive too." He moved his hand from the waiter's cheek to the back of his neck bringing them almost nose to nose.

"Is that a warning?" Stiles' breath brushed his lips as they were mere centimeters apart.

"Only if you say yes."

"I'm feeling warned then." The waiter answered before closing the remaining gap.


End file.
